


The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell

by clarxe



Series: Trimberly Week 2017 [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, It's a mix of college au and coffee shop au, THERE'S PICTURE EDITS I MADE SO CHECK IT OUT, Trimberly Week, Trimberly Week - Day 1, and a bit of baseball ish, but it's honestly a social media au ish, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarxe/pseuds/clarxe
Summary: "Trini sighed and was about to swipe left because she wasn’t interested in looking for love right now. Tinder is just… Tinder. It’s all just a game to her.That is until she accidentally swipes up.'You Super Liked Kimberly!'"--Trimberly Week: Day 1: Coffee shop, college, fake dating au





	The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell

_D a y 1: Coffee shop, college, fake dating au._

* * *

_Swipe left. Swipe left. Swipe left. Swipe left. Swipe left. Swipe left. Wait, is that the hot girl who sits in front of me from Environmental Bio class?_

Trini lays in bed staring at her phone for a little while, examining the picture on her screen. Tinder app currently displaying the hot girl that sits in front of her in Env Biology class. The girl who asks and answer a lot of questions during class, a beauty and brains girl, no doubt.

Trini knew her name because she was a gay mess when she saw her sit in front of her the first day of class, waiting for the girl’s name to be called. Kimberly Hart. They’ve talked before. “Can I borrow your pencil?” but Kimberly never returned it.

Tinder is just a game to her though. Trini wasn’t desperate or interested to find love at the moment that she has to resort online dating apps to find someone for her, it’s just for fun. It’s a trend that people are doing and there isn’t really any harm in what she’s doing.

Until the girl from Biology appears on her screen.

_**Kimberly** , 20_

_University of California  
_ _2 miles away_

_UC. Pre-Med student, part-time model._  
_Swimming and Diving Team Captain.  
_ _California girl, born and raised. Adventure is out there._

Trini looked at Kimberly’s four pictures: 

A simple close up picture of her in a daydream state. It features her face which pretty much says it all, profile picture worthy most definitely.

A group photo with two boys right next to her, all of them wearing Anaheim Angels gear, “Ew she likes Angels. Go Dodgers!” Trini thinks to herself, flicking to the next picture. 

A professional model picture that captured Trini’s attention, raising her eyebrow in delight, a smile smile twisting her lips upwards. 

Finally, a fucking black and white photo that that just killed Trini’s ovaries because holy hell this girl is hot. 

Trini presses the lock button and home button of her phone four times, taking a screenshot of each picture. 

Seeing that this Kimberly Hart person from the bio appeared on her tinder, it means that her preference is women (or both men and women, but Trini doesn’t care). Trini went back to the home screen of Tinder.

Trini sighed and was about to swipe left because she wasn’t interested in looking for love right now. Tinder is just… Tinder. It’s all just a game to her.

That is until she accidentally swipes up.

_You Super Liked Kimberly!_

Trini threw her phone as far as she can in her dorm room and hits the wall as she gasped with her eyes wide open, hands frozen in front of her then bringing them to clutch her hair. Panic spread everywhere, ready to pretty much rip her hair and insides until she is dead.

“FUCK!” Trini yells, getting up from her bed and pacing back and forth. “Fuck…” Trini repeats but nothing is helping. “FUCK!” Trini’s palms closes and opens as she breathes in an out to calm herself.

Trini makes her way towards her phone to check if any of it broke. Luckily, nothing is broken but the screen still showed that Trini super liked Kimberly. She exits the app and free falls back into her bed.

“Shit. What the fuck do I do?” Trini lays down on her bed for a solid ten minutes just staring at the ceiling. “Shit!” Trini sits up, “I have class with her tomorrow” Trini cussed then whispered the herself.

Trini reopened the app and looked at her own Tinder profile.

_**Trini** , 20  
University of California_

_Environmental Biology major._  
_The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell  
_ _I’m 5 feet. Fucking fight me._

“I think I’m gonna nap and just never wake up” Trini crawls on her bed, grabbing the covers and pulling it over her head. Her head drops face first into the pillow, she didn’t breath until she ran out of oxygen.  
****

Trini clenched the pillow and pulled it further into her face and just yelled, “FUUUUUUUUCK!” 

Later than night Trini gets ready for bed when she opened her phone and a notification from Tinder appeared.

_Congratulations! You have a new match!_

“What the fuck” Trini asks as she opens the notification and waits for the app to open. 

_It’s a Match!_

_Kimberly Super Liked you!_

Then two bubbles with their profile picture side by side.

“Holy shit”

—

Trini lays still in bed, current time: 6:50 AM. Awake an hour earlier than her usual time and she has three hours to get ready before biology with Kimberly. It’s basically killing her inside as time passes by as she doesn’t know how they will interact.

Trini grabs her phone from her nightstand and her heart stops as she sees a notification from Tinder. There could only be one person.

_Kimberly sent you a new message_

It was date marks at 1:23 AM, meaning Trini was already asleep at that time when Kimberly sent a message.

_**Kimberly:** Hi! So we matched. You’re in Environmental Bio with me right?_

Trini debated with herself whether she should respond or not. Of course she should respond, she’s going to have to face this girl in a couple hours. Socializing. Not Trini’s speciality.

_**Trini** : Hi. Yeah._

“Good enough” Trini gets up from her bed and heads to her closet to grab some clothes and off to the shower she goes. Since she woke up really early, it’s probably best to grab some coffee before class to calm her nerves a little bit.

Once Trini got out of the shower, she heard her phone ring and she opens it up to see another notification from Tinder.

**Kimberly** : We super liked each other and all I get is “Hi. Yeah.” ?  
_**Kimberly** : It’s probably better to talk in person, yeah?  
_**Kimberly** : See you in enviro bio later ;)

The wink face killed Trini. She sits down on her bed for a moment then she smiles to herself, unbelieving that she actually managed to find a girl. On top of that, one of the hottest girls she had ever seen in her life.

Trini gets dressed, time check, 8:02 AM, two hours before class. She heads for the campus coffee shop to grab some coffee and catch up on some reading that she had ignored this previous week.

Trini grabs a plain black coffee and heads to the counter where all the milk and sugar are. Filling the cup to the top with milk and adding three packets of sugar. After stirring gently, she takes a sip to see if it’s to her liking, finding it a little bitter, she adds a little bit more milk and one more packet of sugar.

“You sure do like your coffee sweet and creamy, huh?” Trini looks to her left after the person had spoken, finding herself standing next to Kimberly. She stood there with messy, wet hair, assuming she just finished swim and dive practice.

“Uh… Kimberly…” Trini backs up a bit and she hits a person using the counter as well. She spills her full cup of coffee in front of her and Kimberly.

“Ow, ow, ouch” Kim takes her top and pulls it away from the hot liquid that just spilled and Trini does the same, placing her now half cup of coffee on the counter.

“Oh, no,” Trini grabs the napkins and dabs it on Kim’s shirt. “Shit, I’m so sorry, I’m a…” Trini stops then mumbles “gay mess”

“Hey, Trini, right? Easy,” Kimberly says grabbing Trini’s hands to stop her from panicking even further. “It’s okay, I was gonna head home anyway, I always head home after practice.”

“I’m so sorry, Kimberly” Trini mumbles under her breath but Kimberly caught on and smiled at the smaller girl. A finger landed on Trini’s chin and lifted up and she was faced with Kimberly once again.

“It’s okay. Look, my dorm is close by, we can clean up there. I live at the Riverside dorms”

“I live at the Orange dorms. Opposite side of the campus from you” Trini grabs napkins and leans down and cleans up the spill of coffee that was on the ground.

Kimberly does the same, “Ok, my dorm is closer to our class so let’s just go there” Kimberly gets up and throws the dirty napkins away. It’s not that Trini’s scared to go with a stranger to their dorm, it’s more on she’s scared she’s going to Kimberly Hart’s dorm. “I’m not a murderer or anything like that, I promise. Just trust me.”

“Is this how you get all the girls?” Trini teased a little, even as a gay mess she managed to get that one out.

“Just the really cute who’s a gay mess” Kim smirks.

—

“So I didn’t clean prior so excuse the mess” Kimberly twists her door open and Trini entered Kimberly’s dorm. She lives alone just like Trini but Kimberly’s dorm was more high end than Trini’s. A studio type dorm with bigger moving space, a clear living room area, and a kitchen of her own.

Trini saw a bunch of plates stacks on the sink, a couple of clothing thrown around the room. Kim made haste to grab the clothing on the floor and shove them into the closet.

“You have a nice place, Kimberly” Trini says, actually attempting to make conversation, still looking around the room. Everything is nice. All of Kimberly’s items looks like it’s pretty expensive. Trini sits down on the comfy couch watching Kimberly attempt to hide her mess.

“It’s nothing. Also, you can call me Kim. I have a bunch of shirt you can borrow but since you spilled coffee on me, I get to chose what shirt you wear”Kim starts rummaging through her closet, not that Trini minded until she pulls out a familiar red shirt.

“No.” Trini groans when she saw the logo. A red shirt with a big letter A with a halo. “You cannot make me wear Anaheim Angels gear. I’m too proud of a Los Angeles Dodgers fan. I’ll just head home and change, it’s not far.”

“Come on. You spilled coffee on me, wearing this is your apology,” Kim holds the shirt by its shoulders and pushed it towards Trini. “Plus, if you wear this today I’ll like you a lot more”

Trini is at crossroads with herself. The girl or her loyalty to her favorite baseball team.

When is she ever gonna get another chance with a girl like this?

“Fine” Trini takes the shirt into her hand and heads for the bathroom. A small grimace at the shirt she’s holding up but she has to stay strong for the girl. Trini looks at the mirror and takes off her coffee stained shirt and puts on the Angels shirt. “Ew. I’m sorry, Dodgers” Trini steps out and shows Kim her shirt.

Kim smiles as she picks up clothing that she herself needs to wear. “Looks good, I’m going to shower really quick because I smell like chlorine. Hang back and don’t ditch me okay?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, princess”

“Princess?”

“I mean if that’s okay”

Kim smiles at the nickname that she already received, “Completely fine”

—

It’s been a whole week since the two met online. Trini started waking up a little earlier to meet up with Kim at the campus coffee shop every Monday and Wednesday mornings. After grabbing their cup of coffee, they would head to Kim’s apartment where Kim would shower and Trini would just sit on Kim’s couch and browse her phone. Then they would head to class before 10 AM then after class that’s it. They would usually text about themselves to get to know each other better but their relationship right now is basically friendship even though they know there’s something there between them.

They haven’t planned any kind of date yet. The only dates they were having are their campus coffee shop dates and that’s barely a date.

Trini feels a hand grab hers as they walked towards Kim’s dorm, unconsciously wrapping her own hand on Kim’s. Trini looks down at their now intertwined hands then up at a smiling Kim.

“Is this okay?” Kim asks, squeezing Trini’s hand slightly. “I mean… we’re kind of dating, right? Like we haven’t gone on our first date but we’re dating, right?”

“Yeah, I like to think we are” Trini looks down and smiles to herself because this entire thing just feels so right.

“Good because I really like hanging out with you” The two reaches the Riverside building and Kim presses the elevator for them to the fifth floor. “And if you’re free next Thursday,” Kim lets go of Trini’s hand and pulls out two tickets from the pocket of her bag. “I got us tickets to the Angels vs. Dodgers game”

Trini looks at the tickets, official tickets to the game at the Dodgers stadium. “Wow, uhm… are you sure our first date should be a baseball game where we support rival teams?”

“Come on. I know you’re a big baseball fan, I’m not that big of a fan. My friends are huge fans and I go with them every once in a while. This baseball rivalry is not going to ruin our relationship” Kim waves the two tickets in front of Trini with a hopeful smile on her face, “What do you say? First date? Don’t dodge this, dodger” Kim laughed slightly at her own joke.

“Alright, it’s a date” Trini laughs at the witty joke Kim just said. The two reached their floor and Kim opened her dorm room and let themselves inside.

“Can I tell you something? It’s a funny story and it led me to this really great girl, actually” Trini bites her lip as she closed the door behind her. “I use tinder to just look at girls… I always swipe left on everyone even if they’re cute. When I saw you on Tinder, I looked at your pictures and all, as I was about to swipe left, I accidentally super liked you…”

Kim let out a laugh at the silly story, the story that basically started it all. “You said this girl is really great? You like her a lot?” Kim steps forward and takes Trini’s hand in hers, never breaking eye contact.

“I like her a lot”

“I like you a lot too” Kim runs her hand up and cups Trini’s jaw, Kim leans in and kisses Trini’s cheek. “I don’t kiss before the first date”

“You just did”

“I mean on the lips”

“Does that mean i get to kiss you after the game?” Trini smiles up, getting up on her tippy toes and leaning slightly forward to tease Kim.

“Hmm,” Kim smirks and pulls back, “If the Angels win, you can kiss me. If not, you can kiss my ass”

Trini gasps as she pushes Kim slightly away, both of them laughing. “Wow, I can’t believe you. You are the death of me, Kimberly Hart. Making me double cross my team again.”

—

Kim wore her white and red Angels jersey along with an Angels cap while Trini wore her white and blue Dodgers jersey accompanied by a Dodgers cap. The two sat on their seats, sharing a large Dr. Pepper, popcorn, and a hotdog.

Baseball—it’s a fairly uneventful game. There’s a lot of talking going on in the background until the batter hits the ball, then all eyes are on the field seeing the event that unfolds to score a point.

Trini had to admit that a baseball game for a date is actually pretty nice. They both get to talk about themselves, their hands intertwined majority of the time, laugh together, and catch a game that they both enjoy, despite the team rivalry. 

Kim laughs every time the Dodgers scored, Trini would jump up her seat and yell along with the rest of the Dodgers fans. Then, Kim would snicker at Trini’s grumbling face every time the Angels scored, planting a kiss on Trini’s cheek to lift her spirits up.

At the end of the game, 3-2 match, meaning the Dodgers wins and Trini was sufficiently happy. They stayed in their seats for a while, waiting for the crowd to thin. They walked out of the stadium hand in hand, they switched hats sometimes during the game, like star crossed lovers amongst their fellow fans.

“So, Dodgers won. That means I don’t get to kiss you” The two arrived at Kim’s car, parking near the streetlight of the almost empty parking lot.

Before Kim unlocked her car, she looks at Trini and saw the smile fade into a small disappointed pout. Kim walks to Trini and grabs her jaw and leans forward to capture her lips. Trini kisses back, her feet tippy toed, hands slowly wrapping around Kim’s waist. Kim pushed her arms to wrap around Trini’s neck.

Their bodies moving closer and Trini’s body slowly sandwiched between Kim and the side of Kim’s car.

A long beeping sound and a bunch of wolf whistles broke them apart. They looked to where the ruckus was coming from. A bunch of guys with their heads hanging out the window and catcalling the two girls kissing.

“Fuck off, assholes” Kim yelled and Trini gave the guys the middle finger. They heard a roar of laughter and eventually they drove off.

“Well that happened” Trini giggled and dropped her head on the top of Kim’s chest, snuggling for warmth and comfort that Kim provided. “I really like kissing you” Trini mumbles into Kim’s shirt. “I really like you…” Trini continued, “Even if you’re an Angels fan” Trini looks up and giggles at Kim.

“And I really like you too… Look at you, hitting first base” Kim leans forward, their noses touching.

“Wow, baseball jokes, witty”

Kim drove Trini to her dorm, kissing her goodnight at the car, almost not wanting to pull back. "Message me when you get to your place?" Trini smiles, pulling back from the kiss, only to receive another kiss. 

"Of course" 

Trini sits on her bed once she gets to her dorm, taking off the Angels hat that rests on her head and smiling at the eventful first date she just had with an amazing woman. Smiling to herself, still unbelieving that any of today had just happened.

Trini opens her snapchat and checks the snaps that she and Kim had sent to their story. 

 

**Kim:** Keep the hat. It's a prize for Dodgers winning ;)  
**Trini:** Not sure if I wanna keep an Angels hat.   
**Trini:** Kinda have a reputation to keep  
**Trini:** But bc you're pretty i'll hold on to it  
**Kim:** Pretty girl is flattered. Thanks for today, I had a lot of fun. Coffee tomorrow morning?  
_**Trini** : I had fun too. ofc. Goodnight, see ya tomo, princess.  
_**Kim:** goodnight Angel :x

—

“I didn’t understand the entire lesson at all” Kim groans at she exits the class with Trini by her side.

“I kinda get it, I have to read the chapter again to understand even further” Trini says, grabbing on to Kim’s arm and snuggling with it. “Can we study at your place?”

“Of course”

The two walked back to Kim’s dorm. They’ve been dating for the past two months and everything is well. A normal routine of seeing each other every day of the week. Trini wakes up even earlier to grab coffee for the both of them, heads to the pool where Kim trains every morning. Trini would then hand Kim her coffee and both make their way to Kim’s dorm.

With Trini grabbing coffee in the morning for them, it adds time for them to spend together. They grab breakfast sometimes, they hang lazily, they cram their environmental biology lessons before the quiz or test, or they make out. On weekends they often run errands, go on dates, Kim sometimes have competition, Trini makes sure to support her girlfriend. Often Kim is helping her friend, Jason with his photography project and is often the muse. Trini would be sitting in the sideline watching at Kim gets pampered for her mini shoot with Jason, just watching at how beautiful her girlfriend is.

Making out is both their favorite activities. Trini would often just be lying down on Kim’s bed while Kim takes a shower. The next thing she knows, Kim is crawling on the bed and kissing Trini.

“And deleted” Trini drops her phone on the bed and looks over at Kim doing the same thing. They both had just deactivated their Tinder accounts and deleted the app. Both haven’t logged back in the app since they both met and have no intention of ruining just the most perfect relationship they both have been.

“Okay, so tell me what you learned during class and teach it to me” Kim flops on her bed in front of Trini with her textbook and notes open, a bunch of pens, pencils, and highlighters scattered around but only the pink and yellow highlighter used.

“The mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell”

“Oh God, I cannot believe you, you nerd” Kim sits up and faces Trini. “I remember looking at your Tinder profile and saying how big of a bad ass nerd this chick is”

“I told you, I never took Tinder seriously. It was honestly to turn girls off but I managed to lure your nerdy ‘I’m a smart ass pre-med student and I’m going to be a doctor’ ass” Trini scoffs and laughs, looking down at her textbook and attempting to read the chapter.

Kim just stares at her girlfriend. Scooting a bit more to Trini and wrapping an arm around Trini’s shoulders. Her nerdy, Dodger loving, succulent caretaker, adorable, small girlfriend. “I love you”

Trini looks up from her book and directly into Kim’s sincere eyes. “What?”

“I love you, Trini Gomez” Kim closed her eyes and laughs to herself, bringing her hands together while still holding Trini. “I’m so glad you accidentally ‘Super Liked’ me. I am hopelessly in love with you”

Kim pushes herself up on the bed until she’s forehead to forehead with Trini. Trini smiles, hearing some pens fall off the bed. “I love you too, Kimberly Hart. I’m so happy you actually ‘Super Liked’ me.” Trini releases a giant grin, still unbelieving that this woman actually ‘Super Liked’ her and is now her girlfriend.

Trini feels Kim’s lips on hers and she believes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Los Angeles Dodgers and Anaheim Angels both play for the MLB. They’re only about 30 mins to an hour away from each other in the Los Angeles vicinity so a lot of people root for their team when they go up against each other. Also, they go to University of California (probably UCLA but it's a fake UC), I didn’t specify which because I don’t want to research that much into it. So fake UC school! Yay!
> 
> So I had a Tinder way back when it was popular just for fun because my friends had it for fun. I haven’t used it in forever so I re downloaded it for science (just for u guys, I deleted it again). I hope you guys enjoyed! And enjoyed the pictures I made as well! 
> 
> Enjoy the rest of Trimberly week! This is the only work I have done so far and hopefully I find the motivation to write more.
> 
> Tumblr: KxmberlyHart


End file.
